Treechnid Set
Bonus Number of items equipped: Complete Effect Every time you attack with the Staff, it will attempt to make the target lose -1 AP lost for the target. Do note that this AP loss can be resisted if the target has high enough Wisdom. Notes The pieces are drop by Treechnid The is a Set that is very popular among Strength based characters (e.g. Sadidas, Ecaflips, Cras and Iops). The pieces of the set can all be obtained as drops from Treechnids. To wear the complete set, a character must be at least level 45. Partial Sets NOTE: This section has not been modified to incorporate the 1.17.0 version changes to the Treechnid Set. Since the update o 1.17, the treechnid set isnt as appealing as before due to its 20% weakness air and fire and its great decrease in bonus. People find the 2 MP and relatively weak staff to be constrictive. As such, many people use a partial treechnid set once more attractive Set becomes available. The Amulet and Staff are generally used only because of the complete set bonus and are quite weak on their own. Particularly useful are 3, 4 and 6 piece combinations. ; 2 pieces : Treechelmet and Ringtree, with Earth Kwak Set minus Earth Kwak Headdress. This is a fairly good combination, as it gives 8 AP without losing the 1 MP. ; 3 pieces : Treecapa, Treeboots and either Ringtree or Treechelt. This is probably the most popular combination. It uses only the best +Life, Strength and Damage items along with a decent 50 Strength/Vitality bonus. ; Alternate 3 piece : Treeboots, Ringtree, Arachnamu with full Green Scaraleaf Set, Earth Bwak and Earth Kwakblade. I haven’t personally tried it, but looking at the stats off of this Wikia, this look more appealing to me than the other 3 piece suggestions. ; 4 pieces : Treecapa, Ringtree, Treeboots and either a Treechelmet or Treechelt. This is primarily useful for Ecaflips using All or Nothing, as the +20% Neutral resistance will keep them alive and 4 pieces still leaves room for either Wisdom, Prospecting or Strength equipment. ; 5 pieces : Everything but the Treestaff and Arachnamu. This is used by Sadidas with a Kam Assutra's amulet for that 8 AP and one of the Dakn Staffs does major damage. Shodanwa Staff is good too. Gives wisdom and vitality and have a higher top damage then Dakn Staff. The removal of the Treestaff makes this set very popular amongst some strength Xelors that gives them the freedom to chose the hammer. This also prevents from having weaknesses to fire and air. ; 6 pieces : Everything but the Treestaff. This provides the full +50 Strength/Vitality bonuses, plenty of resistance and allows the use of a sword for improved melee damage with some classes. Popular amongst Iops and Ecaflips and some Cras. This set can also be very formidable in the hands of a Xelor with a powerful hammer and Punch of Xelor. Category:Set